Change Your Mind
by LionQ
Summary: A tattoo is a reminder of what had been done and what could have been.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Breaking Bad**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

The day after Kurt's dramatic meltdown over his misspelled tattoo, Rachel walks towards another tattoo studio. She feels bad that she bailed on him, so she might as well get this over with.

She steps inside the place, Pinkman's, and see a skinny guy drawing something on the paper above the counter.

"Yo, how's it goin? I'm Jesse." The guy says without removing his eyes from the drawing.

"I'm doing well, Jesse. Thanks for asking. I'm Rachel."

Jesse looks up, eyes widened when he realizes who is in front of him, then subtly smiles at her, "You want a tattoo?"

"Yes, I do."

"Right on. Tell me what you want." Jesse continues his drawing and Rachel takes a step closer to get a better look.

"Is that for you?"

"Nah, it's for my buddy."

"That's a beautiful demonic angel."

Jesse stops and smiles at her, "Glad to see you're one of those people."

Rachel frowns, "What do you mean?"

"Well, everybody interpretate art differently. Like how they see life or people or whatever. I drew a woman who has wings and horns floating in air. Been drawing this for three days and everybody said it's a hot demon, but you said it's a demonic _angel_. Why is that?"

Rachel bites her lip, "I noticed the wings first then the horns. I saw an angel because even with those things she still look beautiful and flawless, almost innocent even."

Jesse grins, "You see the good in people."

"It's a drawing but yes, I guess you could say that. I try to see the good in people. Life is more fun that way."

Jesse smiles at her and get back on his drawing.

"You've been doing this for a long time?" Rachel asks.

"Been drawing since I was a kid, tattooing for five years now."

"You're really good." Rachel refers to the tattoo photos hanged on the wall.

"Appreciate it. Half of it done by my buddy though. Tattooing for a year and catching up on me. Talented bastard."

"Oh, wow. Hard to believe he's new at this."

"He is a she."

"Your partner is a woman?" Rachel asks, wide-eyed.

"Didn't see that one coming, huh?"

"Not to sound like a bitch, but no, I definitely did not see that one coming."

Rachel leans on the counter and starts flipping through the tattoo samples book.

"Is this going to be your first tattoo?" Jesse asks, eyes still focusing on his drawing.

"How could you tell?"

"You're stalling."

Rachel chuckles, "That obvious, huh?"

Jesse shrugs, "Hey, it's a big deal. At least you didn't come here on a drunken whim and wanna do it just for the sake of being fearless."

Rachel grimaces but doesn't say anything.

"So, tell me about this tattoo you want." Jesse continues.

"It's a name."

Jesse makes a face, "Where do you want it?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"What?"

"I said I want a name tattooed on my body and you made a face."

"I didn't."

"You so did."

Jesse chuckles, "Nah, it's just…we tattooed a lot of names on people's bodies. They always said it's a tribute, an act of love or whatever but eventually they always come back to cover it up. Always."

"I'm not most people."

"Didn't say you are. Just a friendly warning."

Rachel looks at Jesse's tattoo covered left arm, "Don't you have any names tattooed on your body?"

"Nope."

"No reason to put it?" Rachel's eyes widened when she realizes what she asked.

Jesse laughs.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just asked that. That's too personal."

"Nah, it's cool. It's just, ironically I had…have a lot of reason to put some names on my body. Thought about it more than once actually."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because for me a tattoo is a reminder of what had been done and what could have been. I don't need people who don't know my story asking me about it, and I sure as hell don't need for those who knew to keep giving me pity looks."

Rachel gulps and looks away, "I thought it would help me move on. To help…ease the pain."

"For some people it did help. It's just not my way of dealing with it."

"How did you deal with it?"

Jesse motions at the place, "This. This whole thing is because of them. I had a messed up life. I hung out with the wrong crowd, did some crappy stuff for a living, then the universe slapped me in the face. I went through hell. I'm sure you did too. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here."

Rachel nods and gives him a sad smile, "What changed you?"

"I realized that life doesn't stop for anybody. I could spend the rest of my life staring at those names I planned to put on my body, thinking about all the endless scenarios of 'what if', or I could simply try to make the most of my time in this world and do things that would make them proud of me."

Rachel doesn't realize she's crying until she feels tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wipes it off before Jesse sees it, "I never thought it would be this hard, you know."

"This person must mean the world to you, huh?"

"He used to. A long time ago. Lately he was just my best friend, but still, how does one recover from losing a best friend?"

"I wish I know what to tell you."

"You've been very helpful, Jesse. I didn't know going to a tattoo studio could change my perspective in a lot of things."

Jesse grins, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Rachel let out a watery laugh, "If you ask about the tattoo then yes, it's exactly what it means. I'm not getting the tattoo."

Jesse throws his fist in the air.

"You don't have to seem so happy about it."

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. If I could talk a friend out of doing things they might regret, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Rachel gives him an amused smile, "Oh, so we're friends now?"

"We totally bonded, yo. We're like soul sisters or something."

Rachel laughs, "Soul sisters. You're not what I expected from a tattoo artist at all."

"What did you expect?"

"This big, muscular guy with intimidating look and biker's jacket who wouldn't even bother listening to a word I say."

"You watch a lot of TV, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Jesse laughs.

"Well, this has been somewhat…life changing." Rachel continues, "Since I decided I'm not getting the tattoo, I won't bother you any longer."

Jesse shrugs, "Wasn't a bother at all."

Rachel smiles, "Thank you, Jesse. I'm glad I ran into you."

"Likewise, lady. Stop by anytime."

Rachel gives Jesse a small wave and walks out of the studio.

* * *

Jesse stretches as he looks at the clock. The drawing is done half an hour ago and his buddy is bound to come back any time now.

Right on cue, she walks through the door with a tired smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late, man. Tattoo ran long. Remind me to never do house calls again."

"No big deal, Q. I finished the design, yo." Jesse grins, showing Quinn the drawing.

"No freakin' way." Quinn takes the drawing and observes it intensely, "This is beautiful. Much better than what I imagined. The detail is amazing."

"Your concept is insane. I can't believe it took me three days to finish it."

Quinn grins, "You pulled it off anyway. Should we do it now?"

"Hell yeah. Slow day anyway."

Jesse stands up and prep the tools. Quinn sits on the couch and sighs. She takes out her phone and smiles when she sees the wallpaper. It's a photo of her and Rachel.

"We should get a drink tonight."

"Rough day?

"Rough year."

"I'd be exhausted too if I were you. Your life is a fucking primetime drama."

"You're one to talk. Your life was a fucking hustler movie."

Jesse chuckles, "Sounds way cooler when you don't have to live it, huh?"

"Tell me about it."

Jesse motions to Quinn to lay on the tattoo chair next to his station. The blonde stands up, takes off her shirt and lay sideways on the comfortable chair. Jesse applies the tattoo stencil on her rib cage and sterilizes the area.

"Of all the spot on your body, you just had to choose the one that hurt the most."

"I can take it."

"I know. Even with the shit I've been through I still think you're tougher than me."

Quinn chuckles, "I don't know about that."

"I'm starting now."

Quinn nods and takes a deep breath as she feels the needle move against her rib cage. She takes out her phone again and play with it to distract her mind from the pain.

"You know, Q." Jesse starts, "You should give that chick a call."

"What chick?"

"That chick on your phone. Rachel."

Quinn groans, "Not now, Jesse."

"Yo, listen to me. Now is the fucking time. You moved to New York like a year ago or something to get closer to her, and what did you do now that the both of you live in the same city? Nada."

"It's fucking complicated."

"Making tattoo is complicated. Making a phone call is a fucking walk in the park. Do I have to run it down for ya?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Why all of a sudden you're so eager for me to make a move?"

"Because it's been too damn long and the universe just reminded me today that life doesn't stop for anybody. Do something while you still have the time."

Quinn sighs, "What if she hates me?"

"Who knows, Q? She might see the good in you."

* * *

**Comments? Reviews?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time :)**


End file.
